Ohana Forever
by hopefully.goodwriter
Summary: The 5-0 team, from mainly Kono's POV, going through life. May/may not include spoilers, so be warned! Kind of AU, cuz im making it Steve/Kono.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! well, for those of you reading this from the Hawai'i Five-0 community, welcome! I LOVE Hawai'i Five-0, and plan on writing a TON of fanfics for it, there's just so much i can do! for those of you who subscribed from other places, give it a shot. If you haven't seen the show yet, plz, go watch it. it is AMAZING. Alrighty so this is pretty self explanatory, excuse the mistakes but im on a roll, and would rather upload a bunch of slightly mistakey chappies in one night than a few perfect chappies over a couple weeks. and i don't think its that bad, so plz. stick with it. :) alright. read on! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN**

NO! NOO! NOOOOOOOO!"

Kono Kalakaua woke up with a start. She felt the salty sting of tears running down her face, her blood pounding in her ears, and the scrape of her scream dying in her throat. She tried to

convince herself that it was okay, it wasn't real, and it wasn't. But it was so close to what COULD have happened, and what WAS real. She wasn't the type to dwell on what ifs, but the

team was always the exception. Take her dream for instance. She found herself reliving that day, starting with Chin, the closest friend in the her world, strapped to that bomb, sweat

dripping down his face, eyes filled with emotions, changing instantaneously. She saw regret, love, anger, hurt, and wistfulness, all shown in a matter of seconds. It was a memory in her

dream, but then it changed. Suddenly, Danny was stapped to the bomb, tears streaming down his face, his only thought clear on his caring face. "_Gracie."_ Sure, the team would all be gone,

and he would miss them as they would miss him, but nothing could ever hold a candle to his Gracie. Suddenly, a ticking noise was heard, and Danny was gone, replaced by one Lieutenant

Commander Steve McGarrett. Unlike his partners before him, the strong hero's face showed no emotion. The ticking grew faster. Tick, tick, tick, tick, _tick, tick, tick,tick,tick,ticktick. _The

ticking stopped. Steve said one word. "Kono". Then, kabloosh! Her dream became a stream of fire, reaching for the heavens, leaving Kono screaming bloody murder, before her adrenaline became too much, and

she woke up. She is desperate for salvation, for reassurance, for comfort. She is a girl on a mission. And with that, she tore out of her bed.

**alright. reviewers get dreams of alex o'laughlin, scott caan, and for some, danny dae kim, in surf gear :):) **

**press that adorable little button :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**alright this ones really short, but you'll see i have a system. the next one should be up soon. thanks to the reviewers, i got a couple agreements about the format being wrong. im not exactly sure how to fix it, but hopefully this is better but if its not , and someone does know how to chaange the format so its earier to read, plz tell me in a review. :) alrighty, thats it. happy reading! **

Grabbing her keys, Kono ran out the door of her apartment. She was on the verge of a panic attack, she needed reassurance, she needed guidance, she needed help. She needed them.

So she was going to get them.

Driving her car, she went to Danny's first. He was closest, in his puny apartment with ties littering the floor. Charging up the stairs, she rushed down the hall to his apartment. She started knocking on the door. After about five minutes of frantic knocking, the door swung open to reveal a pissed looking Danny Williams. He looked her over, her baggy PJ t-shirt and old boxers with little surfers on them almost falling off her tiny frame. She saw the frantic look in her eyes. Softening, he opened his arms, and Kono jumped into them. Burying her head in his chest. She squeezed him with all her might. Danny had known the second he opened the oor what was wrong with her, for he had often seen the same look, same spirit in Gracie, after a bad night. So he did for his partner as her did for his daughter, he comforted her like she needed. After a while, she released her grip, and took his hand.

"Come." She pleaded.

He simply closed the door behind him, and squeezed her hand, without a word.

**dreams of alex, scott, and/or danny dae kim for those who reviewwwww... L) **


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLOO! soooo...sup? i've had this little bit done for a while, i just couldnt figure out whether to end it here, or continue, maybe a little pov thinking/realization scenes in the car on the way to steves...but i decided id upload this cuz its done, and then ill start the next one whichever way flows from fingers to keyboard. "relax. dumby, and go with the flow, ya know?" ten points to the first person to tell me who says that and in what context in what internet sensation :P anywho, this is here, and when i am satisfied with the next, i shall put it up. oh and you may have noticed, my chapters dont tend to have a plan, they just kinda jump to whatever i am thinking about, so sorry about that, im working on, just put up with me for a bit and itll get better i promise. allright here ya go**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own hawaii five-0**

Kono held tightly to her friends hand as she pulled him to her car. She made to get in the drivers seat, but Danny stopped her. She moved to fight him but he hooked a finger under her chin, and made her look into his eyes. The pale, deep blue calmed her, and she handed over the keys.

"Chin." She said. "Then, Steve."

Danny nodded, and led the rookie around to the passenger side of her car. He opened the door, and closed it after she got in. He walked around to the drivers side, sat down and buckled up,

"Chin, then Steve," he said, starting the car.

Chin Ho Kelly was a tough man. He had dealt with being kicked out of the Honolulu Police Department, and he had dealt with his family's shunning him as a result of that. That's fine. As long as he still had Kono. Gosh, that girl was so much more to him than a cousin. They were like brother and sister, and, occasionally, when the situation demanded it, father and daughter. Kono had also been shamed by the family because she had sided with him. So really, despite the fact that they were both related to so many people, they were alone except for each other. But then Five-0 came along, and they started to remember what it was like to have a family again. Now Kono had two big brothers, her beloved cuz, and Danno. But where did Steve fit into the equation? If Chin wasn't mistaken, Kono had a bit of a thing for Steve, and if the way Steve sometimes looked at her, took his breath away. That was the way Romeo would look at Juliet. Steve definitely had a thing for Kono, and he thought it went way beyond a crush.

Stapped to that bomb today, Chin's life literally flashed before his eyes. And he realized, that there was no one he cared more for than the Five-0 team, and if Steve and Kono did have feeling for each other, he decided that he would give them a little push, because each was exactly what the other needed, and the only thing Chin wanted was to make both of them happy. Suddenly, there was a timid knock on his door.

"Cuz?" called the voice from the porch. "Are you awake?"

Chin could hear the tears starting to build up Kono's voice, so he made his way to the door, and opened it.

"I'm awake Cuz. And I promise, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He whispered softly, and then pulled her into a hug.

**a bit abrupt, kind of a weird ending, whatever. i just really wanna get some action between seve and kono. i was reading broken by sp50sg (i think i remembered that screen name correctly) and i REAAAAALLLY cannot wait until the next chapter cuz things were getting nice and steamy and then danny had to interrupt. drat! **

**anyways. you know the drill. reviewers get dreams of hunky men :)) **


End file.
